Mine
by Hitman81
Summary: There is no escape. No fighting this. You are mine, Kenzie. MINE. You will understand in time what that means. For now, please, do as I ask. The wolf inside me whats to claim you so badly, I'm not sure how much more my self-control can take.


Dyson didn't know how to control the anger inside of him. It was a living breathing entity that sizzled under his skin, burning in his gut like warm whisky. A relief from the nothingness the Norn had left him with, when she had taken his ability to love. An addictive comfort that allowed him to feel rage with the same amount of passion as he had loved. As a wolf, strong, primal emotion was familiar to him. It was in his most basic nature, to served Kings with fierce loyalty, to protect his pack with unflinching devotion. He had fought wars, had loved and lost, all with the same soul deep emotion that came with being one of his kind. For hundreds of years.

Something inside him was different. His protective nature was without gentleness. The wolf in him, the part of him that was always more brutal and ruthless, was getting impatient with his human tact. Anger had always triggered this side of him. Had given him strength and cunning during battle, calming when the anger had bled away. But when all he could feel was rage…he felt more like predator than a cop. His capacity to reason remained. But his ability to feel softer emotions like tenderness and affection dwindled with each day. He needed to get away. Needed to clear his head before he became more beast than man.

He had intended to leave. His bike was loaded with basic essential's. It waited outside with a full tank of gas. But Trick had called. And he hadn't been able to leave without knowing why. Walking into the Dal, he ignored Hale in the corner playing pool. Hoping he didn't see him he kept his head low, not wanting a confrontation. They hadn't spoken since their fight. Since the night, Hale had walked in on him with his sister. Dyson didn't know what he had been thinking. This ache inside of him for something he couldn't explain fighting within him.

Trick was at the bar, with a phone to his ear when Dyson approached. The beer Trick had promised him was waiting icy cold, in front of his normal barstool. By the time he had sat down, the old fashion bell like sound of the receiver being placed back on the cradle was loud in the quietness of the mostly empty bar. No music played, only the sound of chatter from a few small groups scattered reached his ears fading into the background like white noise.

"So, you're really leaving." Trick's voice held no judgement, but his disapproval was clear.

"Just for a little while." Dyson didn't like explaining himself. But he owed Trick that much.

"And how long is that exactly?" Impatience lilted his voice, but concern was the main expression in his face. Worry. For him and the future.

"However long it takes for me to take back control." This wasn't their first conversation about his growing lack of empathy and roughness. But for the first time, he sensed conflict in Trick, as if he was hiding something he didn't know whether to reveal or not.

"Trick." Dyson's tone was one of warning. The Blood King had secrets and information he couldn't tell him, he knew that. But this was different. It felt different.

"It's Kenzie."

"What?" Dyson asked harshly. He didn't know how much he was going to be worth in this condition, whatever trouble she was in. He felt more animal than man.

"The Ash came to pay his respects of Bo today." Trick said quietly...carefully. "There is something you need to see. I promised the Ash I would tell you the news myself. It's my thinking, that this may be behind your sudden closeness to your wolf brother."

From behind the bar, Trick withdrew a letter and handed it to him. Dyson was confused at how that was possible but kept silent, glancing down to read.

"Why does Kenzie's ownership contract to Bo effect…." His eyes were suddenly drawn to his name and he froze. "…Fuck."

In the event of her death, Bo had elected him to inherit her claim over Kenzie.

"Bo couldn't have known why lone Wolf's don't take humans as property." Trick's shook his head, worry marking his brow. "The Ash cannot reverse the pronouncement. I visited Kenzie today and she has the claiming mark, Dyson."

Wolf's didn't have property…they had packmates. Claiming a human in their world was not done lightly. It changed them. Attached their lives to the wolf of their owner. It was considered highly irresponsible in his world.

"That's why she survived, and Bo didn't." The realization hit Dyson.

"That is the running hypothesis." Trick admitted quietly. "The poison is still in her system preventing her from waking. But she still lives, against all odds."

Dyson's struggled to accept what he was hearing. Trying to understand the ramifications of Kenzie holding his claiming mark. The overwhelming need to see the mark himself made him tear out of his seat, ignoring Trick who attempted to follow his long strides. Kenzie had been moved to Trick's basement after beds in the medical ward were needed for Fae similarly struck by the mystery poison. Presuming that hadn't changed, he barged into the back room that had been turned into a miniature infirmary for the miniature human that laid on the bed. She looked so pail against the dark comforters. So vulnerable in such a big bed alone, with leads training off her in every direction.

Her hand lay atop the covers. Dyson's personal crest was etched into her wrist like a faint scar. It was hard to see if you weren't looking for it. But it was undeniably there.

"How. Did. This. Happen." Dyson grit between his teeth. The caged feeling that had drove him to distraction for weeks pulled against him. Where before his wolf paced, confused and agitated. Now, he was barging at the cage inside him. The instinctual need to complete the final stage of the claiming burning like hot coals in his chest.

"Dyson." Lauren startled at his sudden entry. "I see you have heard the news."

"Did you know?" Dyson barked. Not caring when he saw a flash of fear in Laurens eyes at his aggression.

"No, I swear. We only noticed this morning when I put a new drip into her arm." Lauren took a careful step back.

Trick moved in front of him.

"Dyson, im sure Bo didn't understand the ramifications of passing on her ownership to a lone wolf. This has nothing to do with Lauren. Its not her fault. The mark is so small, its understandable that she missed it." Trick's voice was steady, his eyes never leaving his. "Calm down, think clearly."

"You don't understand Trick. I am thinking clearly. A sacred Fae contract like claiming contracts may have binding properties- but for that mark to appear, my blood is needed." Dyson glared at Lauren. "Someone had to have given it to her, after Bo died."

Trick frowned as if he too realized the truth in Dyson's words.

"I…." Lauren didn't need to say anything. They both saw it on her face. "Bo made me promise." The admission came out in a whisper. "How could I deny her Dyson, it was her last wish. It was Bo's secret to keeping Kenzie safe. She knew you would look after her."

"She is anything but safe!" Dyson growled low at the silly human, who obviously had no idea what she had done. "Now, its not only her body at stake, but her soul. You began an ancient ceremony of my people, without my permission that bound Kenzie to my soul. Holding her to this realm until I pass."

"Temporarily. Bo said it would only work temporarily until Kenzie recovered from the poison." Lauren scattered to explain, looking very shaken by their strong reactions.

"A binding isn't a fucking spell. She should have died. The reason why Kenzie isn't awake, is because I haven't accepted the tether her soul needs to return to her body." Dyson was speaking almost to himself as he brought up information he hadn't thought about in centuries. It was so rarely done, he had only heard about a successful claiming a handful of times over the centuries.

"I didn't know…I…I wasn't thinking. I just couldn't disappoint her. She looked so desperate." Lauren's eyes welled with tears as she spoke. "Im sorry, Dyson"

Dyson stepped back to pace the room, not responding. Indecision settling inside him. His eyes on Kenzie, he tried to suppress the dark emotions that swirled. Kenzie had been the forbidden fruit. Bo's best friend. His little ninja fighter. Dyson had spent many years focused on seeing Kenzie as something to protect not desire. But his wolf couldn't care less what the human side of him wanted. A claiming was more than personal. It was the most intimate connection of his people. Being forced to confront his suppressed desire like this made Dyson want to go into the afterlife just to shake Bo until she told him what the hell she had been thinking to pull such a stunt.

Not that it mattered…. she may not have fully understood the ramifications of her actions but there was nothing to be done. Dyson had to make a choice.

"What happens now?" Trick broke the silence.

Dyson took a deep, controlled breath. Unable to look at Lauren still, he faced away from her.

"If I deny the claim, Kenzie will die. Her body may be recovered, but that won't matter. If I accept it, the bond will be complete. She would be my property until my death. If I die, she does. I live, she lives. Two days from now, or two hundred years. It wont matter. She wont age. Wont be able to leave my side for long periods. I will be able to sense her emotions. Where she is at all times no matter the distance. My wolf will want her….in ways I don't even know if she would want, or could handle."

That was partially a lie. Kenzie may have a great poker face, but his nose didn't lie. He had caught her cheeky glances when he had walked through the apartment without a t-shirt. But that was carnal desire. A spark of …maybe something. But this was so much more. Skipping so many steps in a deep relationship that would be a defining aspect of both of their lives.

"Kenzie would want to live." Lauren said quietly.

"At what cost." Dyson stopped pacing. "This could be like caging a bird. I would be taking away so much of her freedom."

How could he even be contemplating this? The answer should be simple. She was a human. Humans died. Will do until the end of time. This one was no different.

"Perhaps. But there is no true freedom in the afterlife at all." Dyson hated that Lauren had a point.

Trick wasn't looking at him, instead at Kenzie laying there completely oblivious. "It is your choice Dyson. My only advice son, it to make one that you can live with, whatever that may be."


End file.
